Naughty Sleepover
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella invites Alice and Jessica over for a sleepover. Jessica does not get along with Alice at first but Bella finds a way to get them to bond, that's when things get steamy. Contains strong sexual content involving a threesome and some language. A Bella/Alice/Jessica slash story.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of 2, would be way too long in one part. This part isn't explicit but there are some brief moments of slash, nothing too heavy, all of that stuff is in part 2. If you don't like reading about three ways between three innocent 18 year old girls then read no further. Hope you like it. Comment/Review!**

Bella was just getting off the phone with her dad when the doorbell rang, she ran down the stairs in her pyjamas, a black tank top and plaid cotton pants. She opened the door, welcoming in Jessica carrying a pillow and comforter along with an overnight bag.

"What up, slut?" Jessica said in a perky but not bitchy at all tone.

Bella took her pillow and comforter, "You really didn't need to bring all of this, we have a ton of pillows and blankets here."

"I'm sure, but not nearly as comfortable" Jessica scoffed; Jessica's personality took some getting used to for Bella when she first moved to Forks but she learned to find humour in some of the girl's snarky, some times down right crude remarks, "So who else is joining our shindig, tonight?"

"Well, Angela had to cancel and Emily is out of town..."

"So who are we left with?" Jessica asked, a bit skeptical, "Oh, no! Not..."

Bella stopped her, "Jess, she doesn't have that many friends and she's really nice."

Jessica paced the floor angrily, "Not, Alice! Bella, you could have invited anyone else!"

"Who? My Dad wouldn't approve of having anyone else over, he says most of our classmates are bad influences on me. It took a lot of convincing just to let you come over" Bella said, reassuring her.

"But Alice Cullen is a weird little troll!" she said, crossing her arms.

Bella put an arm around her shoulders, "Neither one of us really knows that much about her, this could be a lot of fun. She's probably just a sweet, misunderstood girl who just so happens to have a weird foster family she lives with."

Jessica rolled her eyes, she was in no mood to have to deal with someone outside their social circle. The doorbell rang, Bella told Jessica to behave as she went to open the door. She opened it and stuck her head out to see Alice Cullen dressed all in black with a rolled up sleeping bag under her arm; she had a look of confusion about her like she wasn't sure if it was alright for her to be there.

"Alice!" Bella chirped, she opened the door wide and Alice stepped inside. She briefly hugged her and took her sleeping bag. Alice looked around at first not noticing Jessica was there, she stopped looking once her eyes met hers.

"Oh, hi" she said quietly.

"Hi!" Jessica said in false delight, she forced a smile.

"You have a really nice house, Bella" said Alice.

When Alice's back was turned Jessica whispered in Bella's ear, "You didn't leave any sharp objects out in plain sight did you?" Bella shushed her and guided the two up to her bedroom. Jessica was a little surprised just how ordinary and not girly the room was, it looked nothing like her own room or any other girl she was friends with. At least the bed looked comfortable, it appeared big enough to hold all three of them, Jessica shook her head at the thought of sharing with Alice.

"Well, I have some soda in the fridge and chips downstairs if you guys are interested" Bella said, noticing how quiet both girls were.

It didn't take long for Jessica and Alice to get into their PJs; Jessica wore about the same as Bella only difference she wore a white short sleeved shirt. Alice emerged from the bathroom in a white nightie that caused both Bella and Jessica to react, Bella a bit shocked and Jessica holding back laughter.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked innocently.

"No, nothing" Bella said.

"Why are you wearing a nightie?" Jessica asked bluntly.

"I thought everyone else would be."

"What a dork" Jessica said as she took something out of her bag.

"What did you bring?" Bella asked.

Jessica pulled out a DVD, "It's that new movie you wanted to see. The one in the haunted house."

"A horror movie?" asked Alice.

"What do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh-no. Not at all."

"Alice, you don't have to watch it if you don't want to. We won't force you" said Bella. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"No, really I'm okay" Alice dug into her overnight bag, "As long as I can smoke some of this before." Jessica's eyes opened wide, her jaw dropped, it was a full ziplock bag of weed; Bella was less enthusiastic.

"Alice, is that what I think it is?" Bella said fearfully.

"Did you guys want some?" she asked, holding it up.

"Yes! Let's roll some up!" Jessica declared, she had never done drugs before but was looking forward to trying.

"Jessica, my dad's a cop, remember? The sheriff!" Bella said, grabbing her shoulder, "No offence Alice but I don't think it would be a very good idea."

"Oh, okay" she said putting it back in her bag. I guess you wouldn't be interested in beer either?"

Bella's expression changed, "Well, my dad won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Alice did I mention that you're my new best friend" Jessica said taking a can of beer from her. Alice was happy to see she was finally making a good impression.

They ended up watching the movie after a few beer cans, all three girls ended up laughing at the movie which wasn't very scary.

"Vampires are so fucking dumb!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bella looked to both girls for thoughts on their next activity.

"Pillow fight?" Jessica said jokingly. Alice took her literally though, she grabbed a pillow and hit her on her side. Jessica gave her a dirty look, "I was kidding!"

"Oh, sorry" Alice said.

"Girls don't actually do that, it's just a fantasy guys have" Jessica explained.

"Yeah, along with kissing" Bella laughed; Jessica laughed too but not Alice, she didn't get what was funny.

"You mean girls don't kiss at sleepovers?"

Bella and Jessica stopped laughing and stared at a confused Alice, _"I knew she was a freak!", _thought Jessica; she was now hoping Bella would get freaked and demand she leave.

"Not any I've ever been to" Bella said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, not even to practice?"

"Alice, we're in high school not grade school" Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

Bella saw how embarrassed Alice looked, she felt bad so she moved closer to her on the bed, "Hey, don't worry about it, you didn't know", she placed a hand on top of hers.

Jessica saw this as strange, "Jeez get a room you two!"

Both Alice and Bella gave her a look that told her to knock it off, "I have always kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl" Bella confessed.

"Me too" Alice smiled.

_"God, just fuck her already!" _Jessica thought to herself, she couldn't believe Bella was even considering something like this, possibly just to shut Alice up but it could have consequences; Alice could become like a stalker or something.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Bella asked Alice; Alice nodded enthusiastically.

Jessica watched both of them close their eyes tight and lean forward with their lips puckered, they looked pretty ridiculous. Their lips met, they parted quickly and giggled.

"Seriously?" Jessica scoffed, "That was hardly a kiss."

"I'm sorry, Jessica did you want to try?" Bella teased.

"You two are acting like twelve year olds, if you're serious about this you could at least put in the effort."

Alice and Bella realized she was right, they were being a little silly about it, they decided to try it again only this time open mouth. Jessica folded her arms and shook her head as she prepared to watch their experiment. Bella held Alice close to her and looked into her anxious hazel eyes, Alice put her hands softly on to Bella's face. They opened their mouths and shut their eyes as they closed in on each other. This time they weren't acting so innocent like before, they found themselves lost in this new feeling of soft lips and warm saliva; Alice was passionate in her kissing technique, making Bella feel a kind of rush that caused her to move her hands up and down Alice's back. Jessica was actually stunned, slack-jawed amazed that this was happening in front of her; something she didn't expect was one of them moaning in ecstasy which did happen and it was Bella who did it. Jessica was beginning to get aroused by this display of affection, her nipples started getting hard.

When both girls let go to look at each other and laugh, Jessica couldn't help but be disappointed, _"Damn and it was just getting good." _She realized that her nipples were erect and made sure to cover them with her arms to avoid any stares.

"That was cool" Alice said with a grin.

"Beyond awesome" Bella said, unaware that she had a little trail of saliva hanging from her bottom lip to her chin.

"Did you ladies have fun?" Jessica asked, trying not to seem too excited.

"That was the best thing ever" Bella said.

"Oh?"

"Jessica, do you want to give it a try?"

Jessica knew what her answer was but she didn't want to look desperate, "As if, why would I want to kiss either of you."

"It's really great, Jessica, you don't know what you're missing" said Alice, still excited.

"Well, if you insist" Jessica shrugged, "But no copping a feel."

There was no way Jessica would touch Alice, she still wasn't sure about her so she settled on kissing the one girl she knew she could trust; she promised herself she would stop this crazy experiment once things got weird or weirder than they already were. Alice watched them, smiling in anticipation.

"No staring, perv!" Jessica told Alice.

"Oh, sorry" Alice turned her head but peeked when both girls' eyes were closed. Jessica put her arms around Bella the same way she did with Alice, she even moved strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear before their lip lock. Jessica was very delicate with her lip movement, she made sure to kiss the corners of Bella's mouth; Bella was enjoying this, she could taste Jessica's cherry lip gloss. Alice's eyes were wide, focusing on how Jessica making out with her best friend. Jessica then did something unimaginable, she slid her wet tongue into Bella's mouth; Bella's eyes opened, she wasn't grossed out by this but she was surprised that Jessica would take it this far, she eventually did the same, massaging Jessica's tongue in the process. Alice saw their tongues slip out of their mouths every now and again making her feel a bit jealous that the same thing didn't happen during her kiss with Bella. Both girls' tongues danced in each others mouths for a good minute before the end of their kiss was sealed with a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow" was all Alice could say.

"I guess that wasn't too bad" Jessica said, pretending it was nothing when deep down she loved it.

"I can't believe you used tongue" Bella said, sounding a bit concerned.

"I was only doing it to creep you out"

"Right..."

"Could you try that on me?" Alice asked Jessica shyly.

Jessica frowned, she really didn't want to. Bella leaned over and cupped a hand to Jessica's ear to whisper, "She's really good."

Jessica thought this over, Alice was looking at her like she wanted to eat her face, "Fine" Jessica sighed. Alice cheered. Jessica leaned in, she close her eyes tight and in a few seconds she was in bliss.

**Part 2 coming very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 as promised. If you don't like reading sex fics than you might as well skip this. Something I forgot to mention was that these characters are all human, no vampires, werewolves or other supernatural beings will be used. Please comment/review.**

Jessica lost all control of her actions, she held on to Alice, her grip started to tighten around her waist; Bella watched the two, her eyes widened in anticipation to see where this would go. Alice sat in Jessica's lap, she made herself comfortable as Jessica's tongue twirled in her mouth. Bella had the sudden urge to touch herself but held back her hands, she didn't want to be a perv even if her two friends were too preoccupied to notice.

_"Wow, that looks so nice" _she thought to herself, _"What's come over me?"_

Eventually Jessica broke the kiss, she ddin't want to enjoy herself too much; Alice smiled at her, she was having the best time of her life, "So what did you think of that?"

"I loved it! I never felt anything like this before" the shorter girl said with a sparkle in her eye, it was at this moment Jessica realized that she might actually be attracted to this girl.

"You know, Alice, you're actually kind of hot" Jessica said with a wide smile, exposing her white teeth like a geek. She put her fingers between Alice's bangs, "Did my movie scare you? You can always snuggle up with me tonight."

Bella thought Jessica was just teasing Alice, making a game out of what they were doing until she looked into her eyes to realize she was serious; she had never seen her this happy before. _"Wow, this is so sweet. I kind of want to join them though."_

Jessica kissed Alice's neck, causing her to giggle, "You look really good in a nightie. Doesn't she look good in a nightie, Bella?"

Both girls turned to look at Bella who was in her own little world at the moment, she blinked rapidly coming out of the trance the two beauties had her in, "Um, what?"

"Alice's nightie, doesn't it look cute on her?"

"Yeah, it does..."

"Are you alright, why don't you join us?" Jessica said with a sly look on her face.

"Yeah, Bella!" Alice beamed.

Bella felt a dampness in her panties, she was only a little concerned, "Well, I don't know..."

"You said yourself that your dad won't be home until tomorrow" said Jessica, taking advantage of the situation.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can have some kind of all girl orgy in my bedroom" Bella said in defense.

"We're just having fun, Bella" Alice told her innocently.

Jessica slid her hands over Alice's pale, naked legs, "You have really nice legs. Tell me, Alice, are you wearing anything underneath?"

Alice started to blush, this made Jessica smile wider; Bella was sweating nervously, she didn't know what to make of these strange feelings that were brewing. Alice and Jessica waved Bella over, she gave in and sat close to Alice. Alice wet her lips and kissed Bella gently, Bella let her kiss and lick her neck; Jessica took this as an opportunity to nibble on Alice's ear, Bella saw this and got the idea to stick her tongue into Alice's other ear.

"Oh, you guys..." Alice moaned.

"Hey, Alice, Bella has really nice legs" Jessica said, placing a hand on Bella's plaid bottoms. Before Bella could stop Jessica her pajama pants were off and her wet panties were exposed; maybe if she wasn't wearing white they wouldn't have noticed, "Oh, wow, someone's excited."

"Well, this is embarrassing" said Bella, looking away briefly with a smile.

"I have an idea. Alice, have you eaten out before?" Jessica asked her with all seriousness.

"How do you mean? Are you getting takeout?"

Jessica stuck out her index and middle finger, she put them up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out, she crudely got her point across of licking vagina.

"Jessica, that's not funny" Bella scoffed.

"I wasn't joking. I mean why not give it a try?"

Bella was becoming more confused of her friend's actions, what was possessing her to take things this far?

_"Jessica is crazy, what makes her think for one second I'm going to let her anywhere near my...Alice on the other hand...What? No! Why would I even think that?" _Bella thought this over, she was becoming more aroused at the thought of Alice's face between her legs, she was very beautiful.

"Maybe you'll feel more relaxed after having another drink" Jessica lifted up a remaining beer can. Bella passed on the beer and slipped out of her panties anxiously. Both girls stared in shock at Bella's shaved pussy, Alice especially. Bella lied back on her bed and waited in anticipation.

"If it starts to feel weird then I'm stopping this and we'll be watching one of my DVDs" Bella closed her eyes and gasped as Jessica put a finger inside of her, Alice followed.

"It's so soft and wet" Alice whispered to Jessica.

"What are you waiting for?" Jessica asked her with a smile, she watched as Alice stuck her tongue into Bella's pussy as she slid her finger in and out. Jessica battled Alice's tongue for a taste with her long tongue, all the while Bella was having her first orgasm, she held on to her pillows tightly as the ordeal caused her to feel a shock in her whole body.

"Alice, why don't you sit on Bella's face" Jessica whispered; Alice nodded eagerly, Jessica helped her slip out of her nightie revealing her curvy, naked body to a beat red Jessica, "I knew it" she said, knowing that Alice had nothing on underneath. Bella still had her eyes shut tight, unaware what the girls were up to. Alice carefully positioned herself above Bella, waving her trimmed pussy above her face.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice called down to her. Bella opened her eyes and was greeted with something she never thought she would have the urge to have in her mouth; she opened wide and Alice lowered herself onto Bella's face, Jessica watched this as she continued to stick her tongue in and out of Bella.

"Oh, Bella! Yes! Bella, that's it!" Alice shouted out. Bella's moans were muffled as she was busy giving her oral pleasure, she was even holding on to Alice's ass cheeks, "Hold them tighter, Bella! Squeeze them!"

Bella was getting horny, she squirted juices into Jessica's face, some got into her eyes which made her irritated for only a second before she licked Bella's cum off her face, "Not bad."

Alice lied on top of Bella so she could continue to eat her pussy, Jessica thought this was so hot that she took out her cellphone and backed up for a second to take a picture, "I have to remember this!"

"FUCK!" Alice and Bella shouted out at the top of their lungs, both of their bodies went limp for a minute, Alice rested on top of Bella.

Jessica's heart was racing, she was speechless at what had happened; Alice rolled off of Bella lazily and lied down on her back. Jessica smiled at the sight of Bella's face once she found the strength to sit up, she had Alice's pussy juices all over her. Jessica sprung forward and licked the residue off of her face happily, "Jessica, I love you" Bella said with doe eyes.

Jessica backed away from her, Alice's juices dripping down her chin, "You love me? Like really love me?"

"Yes and I love you too, Alice. I know this is crazy but I want to be with both of you. Everything we did changed my outlook on everything, my whole world. I loved watching you two become intimate, the touching, the kissing and I love pussy!"

"Me too!" Alice confessed.

"You dirty girls, I love both of you. I love getting down and nasty. I never thought I'd say that!"

"I love you guys but how can we be together? I don't see this working" Alice spoke truthfully, it would be hard enough for this town to accept a same sex couple.

"Look we'll worry about that later, right now I want a little more action" Jessica threw her top off and began to unhook her red laced bra.

"Let's suck some tithes, Alice" Bella encouraged her, grabbing her by the shoulder. Jessica's perky, fairly big breasts were exposed and Bella got to sucking, followed by Alice, "Fuck that's good!" Jessica felt up both girls, she got a feel of both girls' behinds, she spanked both of them.

"Yeah, Jessica!" Bella moaned.

Soon all three girls were rubbing their breasts against one another; they were glistening with sweat, Alice licked some sweat off of Jessica's breasts. Jessica convinced Bella to_ "Grind pussy to pussy" _which Bella was all for; Alice took pictures with Jessica's phone.

"I don't want these pictures getting out" Bella told Jessica.

"Don't worry about that, no one will ever know" Jessica said as she was lying down on her side, getting ready; the two of them humped, first slowly then picked up the pace with their pussy pounding, Alice got a little out of hand with the pictures.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jessica let out as she looked into Bella's eyes.

"That's it! Don't stop!" Bella cried.

"FUUUCCCKKK!" Both girls shouted as they came. All three girls curled up on the bed, kissing each other passionately before passing out. Alice lied between Bella and Jessica, she was not expecting so much love; once morning came no one wanted to leave the bed.

"Who's hand is that?" Bella asked.

Alice removed her hand from Bella's ass, "Sorry, that's me."

Bella checked the clock on her nightstand and was shocked to learn it was past noon, she shook the shoulder of a slumbering Jessica, "Jess, wake up, it's 12:30!"

"Was I dreaming?" Jessica asked. She opened her eyes to see Alice still naked.

All three girls eventually got dressed and were at Bella's front door, back to where they started before their insane night; Jessica hugged Alice as tight as she could, "Alice, we'll have to do this again real soon."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, we need to keep in touch" she gave Alice her phone number, "Next time we'll do it at my place, I have a jacuzzi."

Alice was ecstatic, she really wanted to stay but she had to get home before her family started to worry, she kissed both Bella and Jessica goodbye, Bella was surprised to get a slap on the behind. Both Bella and Jessica watched Alice walk out the door and sighed.

"I'm so glad you invited her" Jessica said with a dopey grin.

"So, what happens now?" Bella asked, still weirded out that she had this sexual experience.

"What?"

"Are we like together?"

"What? You think one lesbian experience and we're lesbos?"

"Jess, I told you I loved you. You love Alice too, right?"

"Yeah...but...I mean..." Jessica was in denial, she didn't want to admit how she really felt.

"I told you I loved pussy in confidence" Bella exclaimed.

Jessica put her arms around her and ever so slightly slid her tongue in her mouth, "I do love you but this will just have to be our little secret, ok?" Bella nodded, "That's my little rug muncher."

"Want to go back upstairs for one on one?" Bella laughed.

"That sounds tempting" Jessica said softly as she parted Bella's bangs, "But I have a date with Mike I have to get ready for."

"What?" Bella said, her eyes opened wide.

"What? He asked me last week I'm not just going to blow him off, besides it's a free meal" she opened the door, about to leave but she turned back to Bella, "Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck him, we're scissor sisters now, right?"

Bella watched as she put her two fingers up to her mouth and stuck out her tongue, making crude noises; Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Later slut!"

**THE END**

**What did you think? Please comment/review! Maybe I will write more like this in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who have been following this story. I have thought about continuing, I have a few ideas but am open to suggestions for scenarios. I'm thinking of adding other characters, maybe not just from Twilight but other books and movies to join in on the Alice, Bella and Jessica's fun. If you have any ideas, let me know, I will add a new chapter by next week.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a new chapter in the continuing love story of Bella/Jessica/Alice if you want to call it that. Please comment/review. Or if you have any suggestions for pairings feel free!**

Bella, Jessica and Alice had barley spoken to each other since that night in Bella's room, agreeing to put it behind them but still remain close friends; Jessica was good on her promise of letting Alice visit her at her home and try out her Jacuzzi but Bella felt deep down that she had more in store for her.

"Jess, you deleted those pictures off your phone, right?" Bella asked as Jessica was looking over different bikini tops in her room. Bella remembered she took several pictures of her and Alice as they went down on each other, there was no way she would let those get out there for the public to see.

"For the hundredth time, Bells..." she was about to finish her sentence just as she held up a red bikini top up but was cut off by a flabbergasted Bella.

"NO!" Jessica turned to see Bella had turned on her computer and the background image was both Alice and Bella in a 69 position, she turned to Jessica frantically, demanding answers.

"I can explain!"

Bella stood up and took a step forward, "I'm listening."

"You two are fucking hot, ok?!"

Bella didn't know what to say to this, she felt violated, for all she knew she had been masturbating to pictures of her for days, "We agreed we would put that night behind us!"

"I know!" Jessica said defensively, "I just couldn't delete it, any of the pictures, it's like a scrapbook of the night we all became friends."

"Look, we were..." Bella just couldn't get any words out, she was so angry.

"You said you loved me..."

"I know I did..."

"Well, I love you..." Jessica took both of Bella's hands and slid her fingers between them, Bella couldn't help but feel weak when she looked into Jessica's pale blue eyes. She was about to steal a kiss but Bella was having none of it, "What about Alice, you two are inseprable."

"We're just very close friends now."

"No, benefits or nothing? Jeez."

"You better not pull anything tonight, Jess, Alice won't be having any of it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Jessica smiled deviously.

"Jess..."

"Ok, babe, I promise" of course saying this she had one hand behind her back and crossed her fingers with Bella being any the wiser.

"And get that smut off your computer!"

Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes, she got on her computer and did as Bella told her, erasing the evidence. Bella found a dark blue bikini top in a pile of clothes on Jessica's bed. "You should wear this one, it brings out your eyes." This made Jessica smile, she knew Bella was still attracted to her, no matter how much she denied it. Alice arrived and was ecstatic to see her two best friends again, she had on a purple top and thong, she was no longer shy showing off her body; Bella felt she had to avert her eyes while Jessica oogled her.

"So glad you could make it" Jessica put her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, Alice hesitated but kissed her back. Bella looked at them disapprovingly.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's just a friendly kiss" Alice assured her. Jessica laughed as Alice kissed Bella on both cheeks, "So, what do you have on underneath?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella said playfully.

Jessica didn't want to waste any more time, she wanted to get them outside, "Come on, girls, lets go out to the Jacuzzi!" Jessica helped Alice in, it was obvious she still had feelings for her, their first kiss changed her whole outlook. Once they settled into the warm bubbling water they looked up at Bella who had not yet stepped a foot into the water, she still had her clothes on, "What's the hold up? We've already seen you naked, nothing is sacred any more." Bella had to admit she had a point, she lifted up her shirt, revealing a leopard print bra and went about rolling her pants off showing off leopard print bottoms.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bella, you sexy animal!"

"Huh? This was all I had!" she said with all honesty.

"Get in here!" Jessica demanded. Bella sat between them, feeling a bit awkward realizing that her underwear was being seen as sexy lingerie, _"No funny business you two!", _Bella thought.

"You both are looking well" Jessica said as she eyed both of them up and down.

"Jessica" Bella said, her way of getting her to knock it off.

"I know there has been some friction between us..."

"Oh yeah!" Alice laughed.

"Alice, don't encourage her!"

"Bella, I don't understand, if you didn't want us together, why did you agree on spending a night at Jessica's and using her Jacuzzi?" Alice had her there, she had no real excuse for accepting the invitation to be there, "Or wearing what you're wearing?"

"I just..." Bella began.

"If you didn't want history repeating itself, why not invite more of our friends over? It could have been less awkward" Alice continued.

Jessica lifted an eyebrow, "She's got a point, Bells", she placed a hand on Alice's chin and noticed the sparkle in her eyes, she didn't turn away from her, she couldn't.

"Alice!" Alice turned to a concerned Bella.

"What?"

"Can't you see what she's doing?"

"Yes...yes I do...But I can't help it!" Alice threw her arms around Jessica and kissed her passionately, enough so that it looked like she was eating her face.

"You guys! No! What are you think..." Bella couldn't look away, she could not fight the urge, "This is so...We can't...We agreed..." Jessica and Alice paid no attention, both of them were out of their bikinis and humping wildly. Water splashed into Bella's eyes. "Would you guys control yourselves?!" Alice was on top of Jessica and wasn't stopping. Bella's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, feeling herself up as she watched her friends have sex.

"Bella, likes to watch!" Jessica informed Alice, both teased Bella, tongue kissing and feeling each other up. Bella slid a hand down her panties and the other underneath her bra cup, massaging both her pussy and a breast; she couldn't hold back her moans. Alice ducked under water, between Jessica's legs and gave her oral pleasure, "Oh! Fuck!" Bella continued watching, "Get over here!"

Bella made her way into Jessica's arms, "I wish I knew how to quit you!"

"You love it, bitch! This is what you want!" The two kissed uncontrollably, Bella didn't hold back, she shoved her tongue into Jessica's big mouth. Jessica took Bella's bra off and sucked her tits.

"Jess, my ass!"

"Yes? What do you want done to it?" she grabbed her buttocks with both hands, Bella shouted.

"Fingers..."

"What?"

"In my ass!"

Jessica didn't object, she took the leopard print bottoms off and slid two fingers into her ass, she enjoyed Bella's cries, "I bet you want me to shove my tongue in there too, huh, slut?"

"Jess, where's Alice?"

Jessica remembered Alice was under the water for an awfully long time giving her head and she had stopped, both girls stopped and looked into the water but there was no sign of her. "Alice? Alice, where did you go?"

"Alice?!" Jessica called.

"Over here!"

Both girls saw Alice about to cannonball into the Jaccuzi, "No, Alice, wait!" Jessica called. But it was too late, a naked Alice jumped in, splashing water all over the deck. "You bad girl!" Jessica spanked Alice, so did Bella. Alice kissed Jessica, showing what she had tasted like. She kissed Bella, giving her a taste as well. All three had their arms in a group huddle in the little water they had left.

"We are so nasty!" Bella declared.

"The nastiest!" Jessica shouted at the top of her lungs. Bella shushed her, reminding her of the neighbours, who at this point might have ventured outside to see what the commotion was. "We should all cum together!"

"Fantastic idea!" Alice stated. Bella whispered something into Alice's ear that she nodded approvingly to.

"Okay, Alice, let's get her!"

"What?" Jessica asked, completely lost.

"The tables have turned!" Bella said holding her hands out to grab her.

"We're going to double team you!" Alice grabbed her arms. Jessica pretended to be scared by this even though it was exactly what she wanted, both girls licking her. Bella and Alice dragged her out of the water and laid her on to the deck. Alice stuck her tongue deep inside of her while Bella squatted down just above her face. Jessica invited herself to lick at her loins. Eventually all three sat in a circle getting each other off. All finishing by tongue kissing each other sweetly.

"I admit...maybe I did want this to happen..." Bella confessed as Jessica stroked her nipples.

"Yeah, I figured you were full of shit."

"You never deleted the pics did you?"

"I saved it to a hard drive" Jessica laughed.

"So, does this mean we're going to go steady?" Alice questioned with doe eyes.

"It sure does" Jessica kissed her softly.

"You're so bad" Bella told her with a smug look.

"You know it."

"So, are we going to have any other girls join us?" Alice asked as she nibbled Jessica's neck.

"I don't know, Alice. Three is company, four's a crowd."

"Yeah" Bella said, touching foreheads with Jessica, "This is all we ever needed."

**I am thinking of other characters that could join them. Emma Stone as a character from one of her movies, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jane Levy, or maybe internet celebrities like Miss Hannah Minx. Will continue soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The girls continue their relationship, things are going well until a bit of tension makes Jessica reconsider. What will Alice and Bella do? Please review!**

No one knew about the three girls and their secret love life, as far as they knew they were all just close friends, but there was always something that gave them strange vibes whenever they were around town or in the hallways at school. Other girls that were some of their closest friends in school felt neglected like Angela and Rosaline, they were baffled when they were trying to talk to them at lunch but always felt left out of the conversation, like there was some inside joke they weren't getting.

Alice surprised both Bella and Jessica with news that her foster father was giving her the old lake house he used for vacation, it would be theirs while they decided what to do after school. All Jessica could think of was all the kinky sex they would be having, Bella was feeling a little uneasy moving in, she was secretly thinking people would catch on to what they were doing.

"It will be fun, Bells" Jessica told her, "As long as we're together, nothing bad can happen."

"I don't know..."

Alice came up behind her, she put her hands around her waist, "Pleeaasse..."

Bella blushed, she still felt that way whenever Alice touched her, "I guess I don't have much choice."

"You sure don't!" Jessica quipped as she slapped her ass.

The girls worked fast on getting the small, lake house to their liking; it was well furnished on the inside, Alice's foster family was rich and clearly saw nothing wrong with having a huge theatre system, a sauna, among other things included. "You must be their favourite!" Jessica said from the moment she stepped inside. Everything looked perfect, they could live there together, if they didn't end up going to school they could still live in town and get jobs as long as they were together. Bella was still skeptical, she did enjoy the sex and the company of the two. They stayed there on the weekends while they were still finishing school; there wasn't a lot of fooling around those first few nights, a little heavy petting. Bella didn't realize it at first but it seemed Jessica was completely ignoring her, so much to the point that she was told to sit back and watch which she was used to but missed the touch of both of them. Some times Jessica and Alice would sneak into a room and do it while Bella was out or even while she was in the bathroom or busy with something else.

One Friday evening, Bella walked in the living room and saw both of them sitting on the couch watching porn, Alice was in Jessica's lap. "Um, hi guys!" they never even looked up, they were too busy laughing at whatever perverted thing was on screen.

"What a dumb bitch!" Jessica giggled.

"Look at her boobs!" Alice said, astonished.

"Bella, come take a look at this bimbo!"

Bella sat at the end of the couch and saw a beautiful looking, raven haired girl with big boobs bounce around while speaking in Japanese, she went by Miss Hannah Minx and taught a Japanese word of the week or as she seemed to enjoy calling a "JWOW!"

"I think she's pretty" Bella said, not taking her eyes off the jiggling going on, Jessica and Alice frowned, "She's teaching people Japanese, she's at least cultured."

"Bella, don't tell me you're crushing on this girl" Jessica asked, she might have actually been envious of Bella being attracted to a girl outside of their tight circle.

"I'm just saying she might not be as dumb as you think she is."

Alice pointed out what she saw on screen, "Look, she has the camera pointed down so it's looking down her shirt."

"Or lack there of!" Jessica laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I'd suck on those bad boys!"

Bella slept alone that night. She watched many Miss Hannah Minx videos, some with the sound off, long into the night, she just couldn't stop. She kept telling herself: "Just one more!" but she stayed there on her laptop when all of a sudden she heard her name come from the young girl's mouth.

"Meh, Bella! Meh means eyes! As in my eyes are up here!"

"Huh?" Bella said aloud.

"Do you want to see my boobs?"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, this had to be a dream but it was the closest she could get to seeing the real thing; she nodded enthusiastically. Miss Hannah Minx removed her blue tank top and showed Bella two perfect, big breasts with rock hard, pink nipples. Her jaw was on the floor. Hannah smiled and laughed joyfully as her boobs bounced up and down, the next thing Bella knew they were on her head, slapping her in the face.

"Bella! Bella!" she called out, "Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

Bella awoke to pillows attacking her face but not the naughty kind, the literal kind. Alice was attempting to get her out of bed. Bella noticed Jessica had her laptop, she didn't look pleased. "You watched her videos all night didn't you?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, don't try to act all innocent!"

"Oh, Jess, it's nothing, it's not like she was cheating on us" Alice assured her.

Things seemed to settle down until later that day, Alice and Bella were sitting on the deck whenJessica came out with her overnight bag, "What's up?" Bella asked.

"I'm leaving, that's what's up."

"Is this still because of Minxy?" Bella realized what she had just said and knew it didn't help matters that she was calling the Youtuber by one of her nicknames.

"Please don't go" Alice told her.

"I know you watched a bunch of videos of her too, Alice. It's ok when we watch them together but not alone, I don't like it. So when you two clean up your act, I'll come back!"

Alice and Bella didn't know what to do, Jessica was so strange when it came to this sort of thing, she probably watched the videos too without them knowing, "What are we going to do, Bella?"

"Don't worry, she'll be back, she just thinks we don't appreciate her."

"I know you felt left out these past few weeks, I'm sorry, Jessica is just so possessive, I told her to let you join us but she always wants to do things her way."

"Well, maybe this is a good thing, maybe we can have some alone time together."

"Yeah, we can do without her for a few days. Besides, it's not like we're addicted to watching Miss Hannah Minx."

"No possible way!" Bella said with a laugh.

No more than ten minutes later they were curled up on the couch watching Miss Hannah Minx and her 'twin sister' Hannah Jinx which Bella had to convince Alice was not really her twin but her in a different costume. "It would be so cool if she was our roommate, like I mean, if Jessica decided not to come back."

"What would you do to her if she was our roommate?" Bella asked mischievously.

"I'd make her walk around naked all the time."

"Oooh."

"what else?" Bella asked, getting aroused.

"I'd put whip cream on her boobs and lick them, I'd dive in."

"Anything else?"

"I'd put butterscotch syrup all over them and rub my face on them."

"I could get in on that" Bella confessed, she was getting ideas and she knew that the fridge was full of whip cream, desserts and such.

**More to come. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the last chapter for this story but that is not to say I won't write another story similar to this one. I have been thinking of writing a Bella/Renee story (Not one where they are related mind you but maybe something where she is Bella's teacher). Tell me what you think.**

**Bella and Alice are trying to adjust to being without Jessica's company. An unexpected visitor may help them move on.**

Bella and Alice didn't hear from Jessica for more than 3 months, she was never online any more, they suspected the worst from this.

"All because she's jealous of some girl on the internet? Really?" Bella was telling Alice as they snuggled in for the evening in their lake house. Alice was lying on top of Bella as she lied on a recliner; they were looking out at the still water on the lake, it was a particularly calm.

"I've been thinking about that, Bells" Alice said as she stroked the other girl's hair, "She was really upset, maybe we need to make it up to her some how, show her we really care about her."

Bella looked in her sparkling eyes and smiled, "You're right. But, we don't even know where she is."

"I'm worried."

"Me too. But we can still hold out hope that one of these days she'll come through that door and into our arms. Until then we do have each other." They kissed each other gently only to interrupted by a knock at the door. Both looked at each other excitedly. Could it really be? They sprinted to the door, their hopes were high on who they would end up seeing on the other side.

"Esme?" Alice frowned. Esme was her foster mother, she had no idea why she would venture out to see her at this hour. Esme looked like she was ready for a night on the town, she had bright red lipstick on and perfume, along with a black jacket covering a tight red blouse and black pants.

"Hello, Alice. Bella" Esme gave Bella a look that said, _"You're looking really good this evening" _in a more than friendly way.

"It's good to see you, Esme, what brings you here this evening?" Alice asked surprised.

Esme stepped inside, inviting herself in, both girls realized she was carrying an overnight bag; she removed her jacket and looked around the house, "I love what you've girls done with the place. It's very kitsch."

"Thank you" said Bella, "The wallpaper was my idea."

"I'm guessing neither of you have heard from Jessica still", Esme began, facing both of them, "You all seemed so close."

"Well, yeah, we're best friends" Alice spoke innocently.

"You three have been close ever since that night you spent at Bella's. You started kind of a secret club haven't you?" They both pretended to be oblivious to what Esme was getting at but she could see right through them, "That's why I came over. I want in."

"Huh?" Alice exclaimed.

"That's right. I knew you three were up to, Alice is very easy to read. I want to leave Carlisle and shack up with you two. That is...if you'll have me..." She advanced toward Bella, putting her hands on her shoulders. Bella shuttered, she wasn't sure about this, she had to make a decision with Alice.

Out of ear shot from Esme they whispered their thoughts, "I'm not sure about this. I mean don't get me wrong, it would probably be really hot but we still have to think of our devotion to Jess."

"But, Bella" Alice whispered, "She's older, she like knows stuff", Bella looked back at Esme, patiently waiting, thinking that perhaps she had a point. But before Bella could tell Esme their decision, Esme made the first move.

"I've been waiting to do this!" Esme declared as she sprang and kissed Bella, not just a sweet simple kiss but a forceful, maniacal display of affection. Bella melted into the older woman's arms, she had never felt more excited. Alice's mouth was a gap, her jaw wide watching her motherly figure mack on her best friend/lover. Esme invited Alice in, they hugged and kissed. They were getting back into the motions that had started with Jessica, they certainly found a worthy replacement. The girls ripped Esme out of her blouse and exposed her large, supple breasts that both of them were eager to grope. Esme moaned and called out as her nipples were sucked and pinched.

They eventually made it to the master bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, "Oh, Esme!" Bella called out as she licked her wet pussy.

"Alice, give me a hand!" Esme commanded her. Both if them went to town, Bella threw her head back on the bed and savored the moment. This was much more intense than anything she did with Jessica by 1000%. Esme did teach them a lot that night, she opened them up to a whole new world. They passes out, Esme was in the middle of the bed with Bella and Alice on both sides, holding her tightly. In the morning, Esme was gone, both woke up to an empty bed; there was no way it could have been a dream. They ran downstairs, someone was at the kitchen table.

"Jess!" Alice shrieked. She ran over and hugged her, "Where have you been, why haven't you called?"

"I had to do some thinking", she looked at Bella, looking hungry, "Miss me?"

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry about..."

"Forget it. I don't give a shit about that, I'm just glad to be back with my girls", she opened up her arms to Bella, she whispered into her ear, "I know you fucked her. I did too."

Bella smiled, she was glad to have her crazy, psychotic, lover back, "I love you."

"I fucking love you too" and with that they both made up with a french kiss. Alice noticed Esme sneaking outside to her car, she saw her catching her and winked. Alice really hoped they would have another night together but was happy having Jessica back for good. Their love story was really only just beginning.

**The End...Really.**


End file.
